The Crazy Things People Do
by NarutoUzumakiLuver
Summary: Naruto sees a mysterious figure, theres a new girl at school. What the heck is wrong with Naruto and Sasuke!
1. The Mysterious Figure

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **The Mysterious Figure**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

It was dark misty night and Naruto was staring out his apartment window, thinking about his life and what he wanted do in the future. He suddenly looked in the opposite direction of where he was looking; he noticed something moving in the shadows. The figure finally moved into the moonlight, Naruto notice it was a person who looked around his age dressed as a fox. From what he could see the figure had a shirt that covered his/her chest; which was white at the top and orange going down (showing his/her stomach), gloves that were white with retractable claws, and shorts that were orange, boots that were white on the bottom and orange at the top, and the figure also had a foxtail. He jumped out of his window and two ninja attacked him. The figure dressed as a fox ran over to him and fought the two ninja off of him and knocked them out. When the figure came closer, he noticed that the person wasn't a boy, but a girl!

"Thank you very much…umm…?" Naruto said unsure what to call her.

"It was no problem. My name is 'FoxGurl'! With a 'u' not an 'i'." FoxGurl said.

"Oh! Ok, nice to meet you!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Likewise!" FoxGurl said with a smile.

"So…why are you dressed as a fox—if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, foxes are my favorite animals of all."

"Ok. Well, why—I mean what are you doing out here anyways?"

"Fighting crime." She said a little annoyed.

"But I thought The Hidden Leaf Village was a peaceful village…?"

"It is! For MEN! Not for the women and young girls my age."

"How old are you anyways?"

"13, just like you!"

"How'd you kn—"

"I can read minds! I can also look deep inside a persons' soul!"

"What do you mean it's not safe for females?"

"I don't think I should be the one to explain it to you. I suggest you ask your guardian why it's not safe." FoxGurl said feeling strange.

"Oh ok."

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't think it's my place to tell you."

"It's ok." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go"

Before FoxGurl left, Naruto noticed she had whiskers! And they weren't painted on…they were **REAL**!


	2. The New Girl In School

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **The New Girl In School**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

The next day Naruto went to school thinking about FoxGurl. (Naruto had already become a Genin.) When he finally got into class, Sakura pushed him out of his chair.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. Sasuke didn't even give her a look!

That's when Naruto got up on the table in front of Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto stared daggers at each other!

"Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke like that!" All Sasuke's fan girls yelled.

'_Sasuke—Sasuke! What does this guy have that I don't!"_ Naruto thought to himself. That's when the guy behind Naruto accidentally bumped Naruto! Naruto fell forward and well…I'll just say their lips touched. The fan girls were totally shocked!

'_CHA! I was suppose to be Sasuke's first kiss! Naruto you are sooo gonna get it!" _Inner Sakura screamed. All fan girls ran for Naruto and started to beat him up…really bad! When they were done they all sat down (so did Naruto, with a black eye), and Iruka came in through a puff of smoke, along with a girl. The girl was dressed in all camouflage, she had camo shorts that went down to her knees, a camo shirt (sleeveless), a camo hat and camo ninja sandals, and her headband was tied loosely around her neck; with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Class! I like to introduce you to Mya Yotokana!" He said as he pointed to the girl.

Mya didn't say anything; she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice she was standing in a room in front of a bunch of kids.

"Mya, go ahead and have a seat." Naruto's head popped up! _'I wonder who she'll sit by?'_

Mya nodded her head. And started up the isle while everyone watched her. She noticed an open chair by Naruto and took a seat. Everyone gasped!

'_Now why the heck would she sit by Naruto, the loser! There're plenty of other seats open? Then again, she doesn't know that he's the loser! But still he looks totally different from everyone else!'_ Everyone thought.

'_She seems oddly familiar…mmm? Strange, but whatever!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Mya sat down and Naruto noticed her leg kept shaking up and down.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you or anything!" Naruto whispered with a smile and a slight laugh.

"I'm not scared I just wanna get out of here. Not that I don't like you guys, but—"

"No, you don't have to explain! I think I understand" Naruto said after he noticed—**WHISKERS**!


	3. Hidden Secrets

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Hidden Secrets**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

**Author's Note: In this story the Genin have two weeks before their first mission.**

After Iruka called the squads out, he dismissed the class. Mya ran out of the room so fast that Naruto didn't have chance to say 'Goodbye' to her!

Mya ran full speed the whole way to the forest. She soon found herself by a stream. When she heard a twig snap she turned around to see a confused Sasuke.

"Do you need something…?" Mya asked politely.

"May I sit with you?"

"Sure…?"

For what seemed like hours to Mya, they sat in silence.

"Is something bothering you?"

Mya's eyes widened in shock! She had heard rumors about Sasuke. _'Yea. He's a loner, he never really asks things of people. He doesn't even care how people are doing!'_

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, I noticed your leg kept shaking up and down, I thought you were scared or something."

"Nah. I wasn't scared! Most of them are just a bunch of weaklings! Why would I be scared of them? I just wanted to get out of there."

"I was just wondering. Why'd you want to get out of there anyways?"

"I'm so use to the outside world, I hate being inside! This is most likely the place where you'll find me most days." Mya said as her ear suddenly twitched, but Sasuke didn't notice. Sasuke did a half smile, which surprised Mya very much! _'Sasuke! He never smiles. So don't be offended if you tell a really funny joke and he doesn't smile!'_

Sigh

Sasuke looked up at Mya and asked, "Is anyone else from your clan alive…?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"No, That's why I've been living on the streets since I was six years old. They were killed off by Orochimaru."

"Who…?"

"Never mind" Mya said as she got up.

"No! Tell me! Who is he!" At this point Naruto jumped down from the tree branch he was on and landed between Sasuke and Mya. Mya turned around in surprise, even though she knew he was listening.

"Move loser!"

"Why should I!"

"GUYS! STOP IT!"


	4. Accidents Happen

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Accidents Happen**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

Naruto and Sasuke started to fight with every ninja weapon! Sasuke threw a shuriken at Naruto, but he successfully dodged it! Naruto and Sasuke started running towards each other with kunai. Mya got between the both of them, but got stabbed in the heart from the front and back.

After Naruto and Sasuke notice what they did; "You guys are idiots! Fighting for…no…rea…son." Mya said her voice fading as she fell to the ground. Naruto was close enough to her that he had enough time to catch her.

"C'mon loser, we need to get her to the hospital right away!"

"And no arguing on the way…!"

"Yes, now let's go!"

Naruto carried Mya to the hospital with Sasuke behind him. A nurse saw them come in and asked, "What's happened!"

"We'll tell you later! Our friend needs help and she needs it **NOW**!" Sasuke said annoyed. Some other nurses came out with a stretcher and Naruto laid her gently on it. The nurses rushed her back to the emergency room.

"Now, what happened to her?" The nurse asked again.

So, Naruto and Sasuke told her what had happened. An hour later, Kakashi Sensei walked in the waiting room. He found Sasuke sitting in a chair lost in his thoughts and he found an angry Naruto glaring daggers at Sasuke across from him in the waiting room.

"Well…?"

"Well what!" Naruto yelled.

"What did you two do this time?" They also told him the story. That when a nurse came out of the ER and said, "You can see her now, but she's unconscious. Naruto ran in followed by Sasuke and Kakashi (both walking). When they came in they found their teammate lying unconscious in the hospital bed.

"This all our faults!" Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto…? Did you actually just take **part** of the blame?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea, 'cause I was the one who stabbed her in the back and Sasuke in the front."

"Don't worry, Naruto! She might be a girl, but she's strong!" Sasuke said calmly.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING! SHE COULD DIE BECAUSE OF US!"

"Now—now, Naruto! Calm down. She'll probably live. The doctors say that the odds are 50/50 that she'll die.


	5. The Bad Dream

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **The Bad Dream**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

Sakura came in and asked how Mya was, she got the same story as to what happened as the nurse and Kakashi did.

Suddenly, Mya started to have a seizer in her sleep, her heart rate start to accelerate, and she was shaking violently. The other three squad members of squad seven started to hold her down. Then, her heart stopped beating completely. The three teens sat back down.

Before the seizer… Mya's dream 

She was lying in a hospital bed, teammates sitting around her, and she sees something moving outside the window. She looks, but that '_something_' disappeared. She soon found out that the '_something_' was actually Orochimaru! He walked into her room and said, "_Hello, Mya…or should I say…FoxGurl!'_

"_Leave my friends and me the heck alone!"_

"_Why would I want to hurt you? I want your powers so I can't kill you!"_ Orochimaru then put his hand on her stomach and she started to have a seizer, both in her dream and in the real world, then her dream just…stopped.

After the seizer… 

Her teammates just sat there, not knowing what to do next.

"What can we do Kakashi Sensei…?" Naruto asked.

"There's nothing we can do now!" He answered back. All of them hung their heads.

Suddenly! Her heart started beating again; Naruto was the first to notice (he was the one sitting by the heart rate machine, which means he was sitting right by her head). Kakashi then noticed and stood up. Mya sat up so fast that none of them could see her. She looked up at Kakashi and he saw tears in her eyes. He then wrapped his arms around her to comfort her; she started to cry even more.

"What was it that you dreamed about, Mya?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, it's ok Kakashi." Kakashi them loosened his gripped on her. "It was Orochimaru! He's after my powers again!"


	6. Confessions

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Confessions**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

"What do you mean 'again'?" Kakashi asked.

"When I was two years old, I could remember everything that happened around me—even to this day! Anyways, when I was two I was already living on the streets even though my clan was still alive, my parents had already died."

"When did they die?" Sakura asked curiously.

"From this day, they die thirteen years ago."

"So when you were two years old, they had dies two years before…?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Yes" Mya answered.

"Go head with the rest of your story." Kakashi said calmly.

"I was living on the streets, then one night I woke up, because I had sensed an evil presence in our village, I was living on the west side of the village at the time. I got up out of my bed, looked outside of the alley and saw people of my clan running away from something, they were running in terror. There's no possible way to describe it!"

'_Sounds like what happen to my clan, when Itachi slaughtered them all!'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Then, a giant snake came through the road and finished the rest of my clan off. The snake then turned to me, went to attack me, but vanished in a puff of smoke. That's when _'He'_ came! Orochimaru! He gave me a weird look and said, _'I sense you are strong! Don't worry I won't kill you…for now! I'll come back for your powers when you're older!'_ And that's what happened." Mya finished.

"WOW!" Everyone said.

"So did he specify how old you would be when he'd come after your powers?" Sasuke asked. Everyone, but Mya was shocked! _'CHA! What the heck! Am I in parallel universe! Sasuke's suppose to care about me, not anyone else! CHA!'_ Inner Sakura screamed.

"No he didn't, but I'm pretty sure that it'll be soon. I think that dre…I mean nightmare was suppose to be a warning."

'_But why would Orochimaru give her a warning…?'_ Kakashi thought.

"I think you should get some rest, Mya." Sasuke warned.

"But wh—"

"Just because! Now get some sleep!" Sasuke said sternly.

"Fine!" Mya answered back and she fell asleep.


	7. The Battle

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **The Battle**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

The next morning, everyone woke up from their sleeping in their chairs. Naruto was the first one to notice that Mya wasn't in the hospital bed.

"Guys! Where's Mya?" Naruto yelped.

"She probably ran off. Most likely she's at my house in the room I'm letting her stay in. Let's go check!" Kakashi said.

On their way out, a nurse who said, "Are you looking for Mya Yotokana?" stopped them

"Yes we are. Do you know where she is?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know **where **she is, all I know is that she checked herself out of the hospital this morning and ran out." the nurse said calmly.

"Thank you! You've helped us a lot!" Sakura said with a smile.

Then the four of them ran to Kakashi's house and they found no Mya.

"Where could she be?" Sakura asked.

"The forest, right by the stream!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled and ran out the door with Sakura and Kakashi following.

That's where they found her. Sitting by the stream thinking.

"Why the heck did you check out of the hospital? You're not well! Let's go back to the hospital! NOW!" Naruto yelled.

Mya turned around and said, "NO!"

"But why not!" Naruto said sternly.

"Just leave me alone! I'm better! I have no more pain!" Mya yelled.

Sasuke went over to her, grabbed her forearm, and lifted her up. "You still have pains! You have the mental pain of your memories!" Sasuke said sternly.

"LET GO OF ME!" Mya yelled.

Sasuke's grip started to hurt a little, but Mya finally broke free and slapped Sasuke across the face. **HARD!** There was a purple hand mark on his face. He started to rub his face.

"Sasuke! Are you hurt?" Sakura said as she started to run over to him, but Kakashi stopped her.

"No! This is Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Mya's battle! Don't get mixed in it. She's willing to kill if she has to!" Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Naruto stood side-by-side, with stern looks on their faces. Mya turned to run away from them, but they grabbed her and laid her on the ground. Mya struggled to get free, but with no success. She then smirked and transported herself behind Naruto. Holding a kunai up to his throat, she said, "I don't want to do this!"

"Then don't." Naruto said sadly.


	8. The Give In

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **The Give In **

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

Mya took the kunai away from his neck.

"You are so gullible!" Naruto said with a smirk. He turned and tried to grab her, but she transported herself away from both the boys.

"You two really think you can face the vessel for the Female Nine-Tailed Fox Demon?" Mya said as she laughed.

Everyone (including Kakashi) was shocked!

"But—but, I thought there was only one?" Naruto asked.

"Wow, you people don't get out much do you? Of course there's a female fox! Oh and by the way, the female is more aggressive than the male" Mya answered annoyed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Have you ever gone up to a fox den…? I don't think you have, so I'll tell you. When fox pups are born, the mother fox stays in the den to keep the pups warm, but that's not all. She stays in the den to protect the pups from predators! And the mother has to be aggressive to keep her pups alive. If you're wondering where the father is…well…he's either out looking for food…or…the female has already killed him off!" Mya said.

Everyone gasped. Sasuke went behind Mya, quickly did some hand signs, grabbed Mya's hands and held her there. Mya tried to transport, but she couldn't.

"Can't transport can you!" Sasuke ask sarcastically

"What did you do to me!" She asked while struggling to get out of his death grip.

"**Kit! Let me fight this one battle!" **the female fox said. _'NO! I can handle it!'_ Mya thought to the fox.

"Mya! Tell us what the heck your problem has been!" Sasuke yelled.

"You really want to know what my problem is? My problem is you guys!" Mya yelled.

"Mya! We can help you through what ever it is you're going through!" Naruto said calmly as he came and sat in front of her (by this time Sasuke had gotten her to sit down).

"No you can't!" Mya yelped in pain, Sasuke's grip had gotten tighter each time she said something he didn't like.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Mya yell at Sasuke, but his grip just got tighter.

Sakura and Kakashi just watch in amazement. Naruto lifted Mya's head with his hand and said, "Tell us please! All we want to do is help."

"Fine!" Sasuke's grip started to loosen.


	9. FoxGurl's Mission

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Foxgurl's Mission**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

"I don't want to face Orochimaru alone!" Mya said sadly as she hung her head.

"Who said you had to?" Sasuke asked

"Orochimaru." Mya said as she looked at Sasuke who had finally let go of her.

"Why would you lis—" Naruto asked, but was interrupted by Mya.

"He said if anyone helped me battle him that… he'd take their powers too. And I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me! Why do you think I got in between you two yesterday!" Mya said sadly.

Sakura came over and put a hand on Mya's shoulder. Mya didn't move an inch.

"Let's get you home you look tired." Sasuke said.

"But I'm not—" Mya then started to fall to the ground, but Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up and said, "C'mon we got to get her home!" Sasuke then started to carry her to Kakashi's house. When they got there; Kakashi showed them to her room and Sasuke put Mya in bed._ "CHA! What the heck is wrong with the world today! Sasuke! Carrying a girl? I just don't get it!' _Inner Sakura thought.

"I think it wouldn't be so nerve wrecking for Mya if you guys weren't here. No offense." Kakashi told his three students.

"Bye!" Naruto and Sakura said together.

Kakashi had left Mya's room and went into his own to think. Hours later, Mya woke up, check on Kakashi and he was asleep. "Perfect" she whispered.

Mya went into her room, shut her door, made a shadow clone of herself, made it sleep in her bed, she slipped on her FoxGurl outfit, jumped out the window, and shut it. She started to roam around the village until she heard a scream from a woman. She ran over to where she first heard the scream. There was a guy and girl. The guy was saying, "C'mon honey, you know you want me!" As he was pulling her away she said, "No I don't even know you!" That's when FoxGurl jumped down, slapped his arm off of the girl's. The girl got behind FoxGurl.

Naruto was near by and he ran towards the fight, but he didn't get involved. FoxGurl backed the guy up to the wall and he pulled out a kunai and cut her right forearm. Then she grabbed his throat, being careful not to kill him, and said, "Now, I never ever want to see you doing anything to girl that she doesn't want done to her! You hear me?"

"Yes! I swear I won't!" the guy said as FoxGurl let him go and he ran.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, FoxGurl!" the girl said.

"It was no problem!" FoxGurl said with a smile. And the girl ran off home.

Naruto jumped down from the roof he was on and said, "How long did you know I was sitting there?"

"The whole time!" she said as she turned and smiled at him.


	10. Questions

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Questions**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

"May I please see who you truly are?" Naruto asked.

"No, I have to keep my friends safe! I'm sorry!" FoxGurl answered.

"Oh, well just to tell you I think I might know your true identity."

"Who am I then."

"I won't say here."

"Forget it you probably don't know. I'm sorry." FoxGurl said the last sentence right before she kissed Naruto on the cheek. Then she walked off into the night.

FoxGurl was walking through the streets and Sasuke saw her, ran over to her, and grabbed her arm.

"You know it's not like a gentleman to grab a female!" FoxGurl said sternly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is FoxGurl, with a 'u' not an 'i', and I'm saving the females of this village from the men who terrorize them!"

"You live in this village…don't you?" Sasuke asked as he let go of her arm.

"Yes I do." FoxGurl said with a smile.

"Who's really under there?" Sasuke asked as he went lift up her mask. He slapped his hand away and said, "I won't tell! I don't want to endanger my friends!"

Sasuke just gave her a stern look.

"I truly am sorry." FoxGurl said as she kissed his cheek.

"What the heck was that for!" Sasuke asked.

"It was to say sorry."

"Before you leave, please tell me you're not Sakura."

"I swear I am not Sakura!" FoxGurl said as she ran off into the distance.

Sasuke just stood there for a minute thinking.

'_I **have** to find out who she **really** is! And I have to do it soon!'_


	11. Problems

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Problems**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

The next day Mya and Sasuke were walking through the forest and Mya was coughing like she had a cold.

"Are you going to be ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea. I just stayed up too late last night."

"Not to be nosey, but what were you doing?"

"I was training."

"With who?"

"No one. I was training my Jutsus." Mya said as she gave Sasuke a strange look.

At that moment Sasuke looked at her with the strangest look on his face that Mya had ever seen.

"What's the matter?" Mya asked.

That's when Sasuke leaned towards her and kissed her lips. They stood there kissing for what seemed like centuries to the both of them. Sasuke backed off from her and she just stood there in surprise. Sasuke started to feel a little uncomfortable. Mya shook her head a little and said, "What the heck is going on?"

"Mya, I'm a little afraid to admit it, but I've kinda had a crush on you since…well…since the first day I saw you."

Mya stood there still speechless.

"How about this, I'll let you think about dating me and you give me your answer when you feel ready. Is that ok?"

"Yea it's ok. Just don't tell anyone about this."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone anyways." Sasuke said with a slight smile.

Mya then turned around and headed deeper and deeper into the forest. Then she almost slammed into Naruto.

"Oh! Hi Naruto!" Mya said with a smile.

"What are you running from?"

"Nothing just running to my secret place in the forest."

"Oh…ok. Well…since you're here…I wanted to tell you something."

Then, Naruto kissed Mya on her lips. After he was done he said, "If you don't want to give me you're answer right now, I'll let you go and think about it. And when you're ready you can tell me your answer.


	12. More Problems

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **More Problems**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

'_What the heck am I suppose to do!' _Mya thought to herself in the forest. Then, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Mya, I sense something is bothering you. What is it?"

Up in the treetops, there were two boys. They were both using a Jutsu that made them invisible and they couldn't see each other. They were Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, I was…wait! You have to swear—"

"Don't worry! I won't tell a soul!" Kakashi answered.

Mya told him the story and then said, "I don't have a clue who to choose."

"Which one do you like?"

"Both! But if I choose Sasuke then I'll be breaking Naruto's and Sakura's hearts, plus half of mine. But if I choose Naruto I would be breaking Hinata's and Sasuke's heart, plus the other half of mine."

"Man you really are in a dilemma! Well, I don't know what to tell you to do, Mya!"

"I know Naruto would understand half of me and Sasuke would understand the other half of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I have the Female Nine-Tailed Fox Demon's Spirit inside me. Her main place where she stays is in my right heel. And Sasuke would understand me, because he knows what it feels like to have your clan killed off and you can't do anything about it!"

"You have point!" I don't know what to tell you. I've got to go though, I'm sorry." Kakashi said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

That's when Naruto left and went into a clearing and reappeared. Sasuke saw him and jumped down in front of him. Mya overheard them and hid in the bushes nearby.

"You jerk!" Naruto yelled.

"How am I a jerk?"

"You knew I liked Mya! But you went after her anyways!"

"I didn't know you like her until just now!"

"You were ease dropping?" Naruto yelled.

"So were you!" Sasuke said calmly.

"UUUGGGGHHH! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!" Mya said as she stood up with a kunai at her throat.

"Mya don't do it!" Naruto said.


	13. Catfight

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Catfight **

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

**Author's Note: This might be one of the longer chapters.**

"I'll do it! I'm not afraid to!" Mya shouted.

Sasuke started slowly walking towards Mya. When he got over to her, he tried to take the kunai out of her hand.

"No Sasuke! I won't let anyone get hurt because of me!"

"Who would get hurt if you were my girlfriend?"

"Sakura and Naruto!"

"Who…cares..." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. Then they were interrupted by a high shrieked scream! The three of them turned to see Sakura standing there with her a sad look on her face, which soon changed into an angry one!

"Sasuke! How could you do this to me?"

"I was never yours, Sakura!"

"Mya this is all your fault!"

"It is not!" Mya yelled.

The boys started to back off while the two girls came closer to each other.

Mya and Sakura started to fight. Mya knocked Sakura down. "There's no flippin' way in the world that you could beat me! You're weaker than Naruto; I mean no offense to him, but man! You need to train more than you think about your Sasuke-kun!" Mya said. Sakura kicked Mya off and Mya was laughing.

"What's so funny!"

"You!" Mya answered still laughing.

"**Kit! Let me take care of this witch!"** the fox demon said. Mya stopped laughing and said, "No!"

"'No' What?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing!" Mya said. Then, the fox demon took over! Mya's nails turned into claws, her eyes went from brown to crimson red, and her face grew angry. Sakura threw a shuriken while Mya had her back turned. It slammed into Mya's back! Mya (still with the fox in control) grabbed it, broke it, and threw the rest of it (it only had three points instead of four) at Sakura; there was a piece that remained in her back. Sakura dodged it, but while she was busy Mya started to run towards her full speed. Sasuke knew the fox had the intention to kill Sakura. So he stepped out in front of Mya when she was two feet away from Sakura and kissed her lips. Mya's claws turned back into nails, her eyes turned brown again, and her face grew sad.

"Sasuke you saved me!" Sakura said with a smile.

"No I didn't! I saved Mya from heartbreak!" He answered back annoyed.

Mya dropped to her knees and cried, "I'm so sorry Sakura!"

"Your such a baby!" Sakura sneered.

"You are so gullible!" Mya said as she ran towards Sakura. Sakura backed away. Mya did five hands signs and a black glowing formed around her hands.

"Do you know what Jutsu this is? Come on! Anyone can answer!" Mya asked.

"The Death Angel Jutsu!" Sasuke said in surprise.

"Correct!" Mya said as she moved her hands towards her chest.

"Mya! Don't do it!" Both boys screamed as they came running over to her.


	14. Hospital

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Hospital**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

Sasuke stopped Mya from killing herself, but bother her and Sakura fell unconscious at the exact moment that Sasuke stopped Mya. Sasuke picked up Mya and asked, "Naruto, do you think you could carry Sakura?"

"Yea!" He answered.

Naruto and Sasuke rushed the girls to the ER and when they got there Kakashi was sitting in the waiting room for them. They put the girls on the stretchers and went over to their Sensei.

"So what happened this time?" Kakashi asked.

After the boys were done telling him what had happened he said, "WOW!"

A nurse came out of the two girls' room and said, "You may see them now, the one girl is awake, but the other is still unconscious."

The three of them walked fast into the room they found Mya sitting up (her hair was down and it was half way down her back) looking at them. Sasuke went over to the chair that was by the head of her bed and sat down.

"How do you feel?" He asked. The others just stood there listening.

"Well, I'm tired, but I can't lay down until they get this stupid piece out of my back." She answered tiredly.

"Oh ya! I almost forgot about that!" Naruto said.

A couple minutes later the doctor and two nurses came in and said, "Mya! We **have** to take that piece out **NOW!**" (The wound is on her lower back.) After the doctor said this, Sasuke went over and stood with the other. The nurses held the back of Mya's shirt up and she just looked at her two teammates and her sensei. The doctor started to reach his hand into her wound and she winced her eyes. As the doctor got deeper and deeper, Mya kept getting closer and closer to crying, until she finally gave in and started to cry. Sasuke came closer to her, put his hands on her shoulders, and she leaned on his. Doctor took his hand out and said, "Don't worry, Mya. We're almost done here. I was able to pull it ¾'s of the way out. So just hold still for a little longer." The doctor began to dig for it again and Mya was in a lot of pain, by this time she had gotten off of Sasuke. (He was still holding on to her shoulders.) When the doctor finally got it out she accidentally let a scream of pain pass her lips. Everyone was surprised! They had never heard Mya scream before. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her said in a whisper, "Don't worry. It's all over. You'll have no more physical pain for a while. Lay down you need to get some rest." Before Sasuke laid her down the nurses wrapped bandages around her whole stomach. Sasuke laid her down and she quickly and quietly fell asleep.


	15. A Tough Decision

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **A Tough Decision**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

While the two girls were sleeping, the boys and Kakashi talked.

"Boys, one of you has to make a very tough decision right now." Kakashi began.

"Which one?" Naruto asked.

"That's for you two to decide."

"What do we have to make a decision on?" Sasuke asked.

"Which one of you is going to give up on having a crush on Mya."

The two boys thought for a while.

'_I have to be Mya's boyfriend! She needs me! Anyways, I've shown her that I can give her attention more than Naruto has!'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

'_I really really want to be Mya's boyfriend, but then again Sasuke has shown her more affection than I have. I think I'll be nice and let him have her.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"So?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll give up the crush!" Naruto blurted. Kakashi and Sasuke were surprised.

"Are you being serious, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"Yea." Naruto said sadly as he hung his head.

"The it's settled." Kakashi said.

"Thanks, Naruto. It really means a lot to me." Sasuke told a sad Naruto.

"Yea, but there is an up side to this." Naruto said.

"And that is…?" Kakashi asked.

"I can start my crush that I had on Sakura back up!" Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke did a half smile.

"You know what Naruto." Sasuke said.

"What…?" he asked.

"If you keep Sakura busy, and I mean so busy that she has absolutely **NO** time for me, then I'll pay for **every** bowl of Ramen that you eat for a little while!" Sasuke replied.

"Are you really being serious!" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" he replied.

"Thanks" Naruto said with a smile.


	16. Naruto's Lie and Bad News

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Naruto's Lie and Bad News**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

**Author's Note: Here's another long one.**

A few minutes later Mya woke up with Sasuke at her side. Mya finally opened her eyes totally and Naruto came up to her (on the opposite side of where Sasuke is sitting).

"Mya, I have to admit something." Naruto said.

"What is it, Naruto?" Mya said as she sat up.

"I never really had a crush on you. I just wanted to beat Sasuke at something." He confessed.

Mya gave him a look that said, _'You're joking right. I know you're lying!'_ Naruto just stood there feeling stupid and uncomfortable.

"Stop it!" Mya sternly said to Naruto.

"Stop what!" he asked.

"Stop lying to me! I know you couldn't of done it because you wanted to beat Sasuke at something. You didn't know he liked me for a while!" Mya said even more sternly.

"Ok, ok, ok! Calm down Mya. I'm sorry!" Naruto said scared.

Mya calmed down. Looked up at Naruto and gave him hug and whispered, "Thank you though." in his ear. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto blushed a little. Sasuke just sat there staring at what was going on. Mya then turned to Sasuke.

"So who put him up to it?" Mya asked.

"Kakashi made us make a decision. It was either going to be him or me." Sasuke explained.

"Sakura still out?" Mya asked.

"Yea, she's been out the whole time. The doctor says that she just needs some rest." Kakashi answered.

"So, what are you going to do about her and all of the other fan girls Sasuke has?" Naruto asked with a laugh.

"I have absolutely **NO IDEA**" Mya said the last part with frustration. Sasuke did a half smile. Mya saw his smile out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"You. Moments ago you were screaming in pain and now you're happier than I've ever seen you be!" Sasuke said still half smiling. Mya smiled.

"Finally!" Kakashi said.

"What?" Sasuke, Mya, and Naruto asked.

"I finally got to see a smile from Mya." Kakashi said. The two boys just looked at Mya.

Then one of the Hokage's servants came in out of breath.

"Mya?" he asked.

"Yes?" Mya said.

"I have some bad news. Your apartment burnt down!" he answered.

"Where the heck am I suppose to stay?" She asked sternly.

"Lord Hokage said that you could stay in one of the spare rooms in his office building." the servant answered. Mya just groaned. Sasuke looked over at her, she had her face in her hands by now.

"Tell Lord Hokage to cancel her reservations!" Sasuke said.

"What?" Mya asked.

"Never mind! I've got everything under control." Sasuke answered.


	17. Good Evening

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Good Evening**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

**Author's Note: Here's another long one. It'll be very long!**

That night at midnight, Mya checked out of the hospital.

"Follow me." Sasuke said to Mya.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"You'll see. First of all, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yea, kinda."

"Then come on." Sasuke said as he pulled her gently into a really fancy restaurant.

"But Sasuke, this is a really expensive place!" Mya whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry about it. Remember I'm an Uchiha; my parents left a lot of money behind for me."

"Oh yeah!" Mya said as she rolled her eyes.

They were seated and a waitress came up and asked, "What would you two like to drink?"

"Water please." Mya said.

"Same for me, thank you." Sasuke said.

"So where am I staying…?" Mya asked cautiously.

"Like I said earlier, you'll see." Sasuke said with a half smile. Mya just gave him a frustrated look.

Then the waitress came back and set their drinks on the table.

"So, have you decided what you'd like to eat?" she asked.

"I'll have the steak." Mya said. (The steak was the cheapest item on the menu.)

"I'll have the fish special." Sasuke said. (The fish special was the most expensive item on the menu.)

When they were finally out of the restaurant, Mya grabbed Sasuke's arm. By this time it was two o'clock in the morning and Mya was yawning uncontrollably.

"Are you going to make it?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Mya said sarcastically. That's when Sasuke picked her up.

"Now I don't have to worry about you collapsing."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"I know!" Sasuke said with a smile, "Now you can go to sleep, if you want to."

(Mya was in his arms in sitting position.) Mya leaned her head against Sasuke's chest and fell asleep pretty fast.

Sasuke's thoughts 

'_She must be tired!'_ Sasuke then let out a sigh. _'I think I'll let her have my bed for a while and I'll take the couch, but just until she gets a new apartment.' _That's when he arrived at the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke took his keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and walked inside. He closed the door behind him and walked into his room. He went to lay Mya down, but she wouldn't let go. That's when he noticed her eyes were open. He sat her down on the bed, which he had to sit down too, because Mya just wouldn't let go of his neck.

"Why won't you let go?" Sasuke said in a soothing voice.

"Because I don't want you to let go of me." she answered.

"I'll never let go of you." he said. Mya's head then hung. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Then Mya look up at him and he started to act funny. Sasuke was acting funny, because of one thing.

"What are you think about doing?" Mya asked.

"Not **thinking** about it! Doing it!" he answered back. Then he leaned towards her and started to French kiss her. Then Mya, who still had her arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck, moved closer to Sasuke.

They kissed for about five minutes then stopped.

"You need to get some sleep." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Mya said disappointed. Sasuke just gave her a smile.

"Hey! You just smiled and I saw it! It was a full smile not one of your famous half smiles!" Mya said excited.

"Well, you're the only person who's ever made me happy in a **long** while! Now go to sleep." He told Mya.

Then he went to the living room. Mya turned over and fell asleep happy.

Once Sasuke knew Mya was a sleep he crept back in the room and sat up against the bed and drifted to sleep.


	18. Their First Mission and Lost Memories

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Their First Mission and Lost Memories**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

The next morning Mya woke up at six-thirty. She went to get off the bed, but noticed Sasuke was leaning against the bed sleeping. She went to the end of the bed and went into the kitchen. She looked in Sasuke's refrigerator. She pulled out a carton of eggs and the milk. She made omelets with a glass of milk for the both of them.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…c'mon! Wake up Sasuke." Mya whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He blinked his eyes a couple times and just looked at Mya.

"Come on, I cooked breakfast for us. I mean it you're going to eat! You forced me to eat the other night, so I'm forcing you to eat breakfast.

**Flashback: The hospital (The first night there)**

'You're going to eat!' Sasuke said sternly. He hated to be this harsh, but Mya refused to eat anything.

'_I'm not hungry!' Mya said back even more sternly._

'_I don't care if I have force feed you or shove this down you throat!' Sasuke said._

'_See if I care! You're uncaring anyways!' Mya said still a little miffed. Sasuke started to calm down._

'_If I'm so uncaring, then why do I want you to eat?' Sasuke asked a little disappointed. _

_Mya noticed that she had said something wrong and quickly said, 'I'm so sorry Sasuke! I didn't really mean it!'_

'_It's alright.' Sasuke said with a fake smile._

Present Time 

"Yea, about that I'm sorry." Sasuke said rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry about it! That kiss last night was 'sorry' enough." Mya reassured him.

"Well, that kiss was to say two things."

"And those two things were suppose to be…?"

"Well, one being 'I'm sorry' and the second being 'I forgive you'" he answered.

Mya walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. Now c'mon lets eat our first mission is today!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Darn!" Sasuke said.

"Oh! So, you like laying around the house!"

"No, never mind! Let's just eat." Sasuke said confused.

At the bridge 

'_I am so totally going to **kill **Mya! Taking Sasuke away from me like that!'_ Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura was at the bridge waiting for the others.

"How could Sasuke do this to me?" Sakura asked herself. Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks and into the river below. (She was leaning on the railing.) Then Naruto came along.

'_OH GREAT! Just what I need, Naruto here!'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Shut up you loser!" She practically screamed. That's when Sasuke and Mya came (not holding hands or anything).

"Whoa! Sakura that was a little harsh don't you think?" Mya said.

"Oh shut up! You…you…you man stealer!" Sakura blurted back.

"I'm not going to deal with this again!" Mya said sternly.

Mya then put her right hand on Sakura's head and held up three fingers with the left and said, "Memory Capture Jutsu…Memory Replacement Jutsu!" Then Sakura's pupils widened and Mya's body flung back a little, but stayed in contacted with Sakura's head. Mya then took her hand off Sakura and let out a sigh.

"What the heck did you just do!" Naruto asked.

"Took away her memories of ever liking Sasuke and replaced them with other memories." A familiar voice said from behind them.

Naruto whirled around to see Kakashi standing about a foot away from him.

Sakura finally snapped out of her trace and said, "Hey guys! So, Kakashi…what's our mission?"

"You guys are in luck I managed to get us a C ranked mission!" Kakashi said.

"YES!" Naruto said with excitement. Sasuke and Mya just looked at each other.


	19. Our Mission Is?

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Our Mission Is?**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

"So…what is our mission?" Mya asked.

"We have to go to the Sand Village to give their leader a message. We have two sets of the message." Kakashi explained.

"So you're going to brake us up into two teams?" Sasuke asked.

"Right. Now, I'll choose who's with whom. I know if I put Naruto with Sasuke all you'll do is fight, so that means that I can't put Sakura with Mya. I think I'll put Naruto and Sakura together; I'd like to see how well you two could work together. I already know Sasuke and Mya can work together." Kakashi thought aloud. Sasuke did a half smile and Mya didn't show any emotion.

Then Kakashi handed a scroll to Naruto and the other scroll to Mya. "You absolutely **CANNOT** read the message! I pretty sure I can trust you and Sasuke." Kakashi said as he looked at the couple. "But I'm not too sure about you two," Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura and Naruto. "That's why I'll be following you two!"

"So you don't trust us?" Sakura asked a little sad.

"I trust you, I just want to see how well you two can work together. And how trustworthy you really are." Kakashi answered giving them a odd look.

"When do we leave?" Mya asked.

"Now, but Mya I need you to do something for us." Kakashi said.

"What is it you need her to do?" Sasuke asked suspiciously as he wrapped one arm around Mya's waist.

"I need her to teleport all of us at least ¾'s of the way to the Sand Village. Do you think you have enough Chakra to do this?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure I can do it. They only thing you guys have to do is make contact with each other, that way we don't get separated." Mya explained.

"Ok." Everyone, but Sasuke answered. Then, Kakashi put his left hand on Sasuke's right shoulder and his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto put his right hand on Sakura's shoulder. And of course Sasuke still had his arm around Mya's waist. Mya did two hand signs (to get enough Chakra), held her index and middle fingers up to her face (kind of like what Naruto does), and closed her eyes. The whole team suddenly disappeared then reappeared ¾'s of the way to the Sand Village.

"Ok, now we can split up. Mya, if you and Sasuke get there first you can either wait for us there, or you can contact me telepathically." Kakashi stated. Mya just nodded her head.

"Well, we still have a long way to go! By nightfall you two need to make camp. Ok?" Kakashi said.

"Fine we'll make camp by nightfall." Sasuke said annoyed. (His arm still around Mya's waist.)

And the two teams split up.

Sasuke's and Mya's POV 

Mya and Sasuke were jumping from tree branch to tree branch at full speed.

"You know we don't have to go this fast!" Mya stated to Sasuke.

"I know, but…I just want to get there, give him the message and get back to the Hidden Leaf Village!" Sasuke lied.

UUUGGGHHH

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You're being just like Naruto back when we were at the hospital!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're lying to me!" Mya said as she skidded to a stop. Followed by Sasuke.

Sasuke just hung his head a little.

"Come on, Sasuke. Tell me what the heck is bothering you!" Mya said in a soothing voice.

"Let me see your left arm." Sasuke asked.

"Wha—why?" Mya asked. But Sasuke didn't respond, he just grabbed her forearm and pulled her sleeve up.

"Oh great!" Sasuke whispered, but Mya heard him.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Kakashi didn't have time to put a seal on you."

"What are you talking about? I have a seal on the heel of my right foot!" Mya asked a little worried.

Sasuke saw what little worry was in her eyes and said, "Never mind, don't worry about." And he let go of her arm and started to walk fast.

Mya ran up to him, stepped in front of him and said, "No you tell me what's going on with you! You know I don't give up that easily!" Mya sternly said.

Sasuke wrapped both his arms around her waist and said, "I just don't want the Fox Demon to take over like the other night, and it was your last night at the hospital…"

Sasuke explaining what had happened 

"Kakashi was sitting at the foot of the bed, Naruto was standing on my right, and I was standing nearest your head. We were just talking when suddenly you get up.

'Mya, you're feeling better?' Naruto asked.

'Oh yes! I'm feeling much better!'You said with an almost evil smirk.

'Mya are you…you're not acting yourself.'I said.

Then you turned to Kakashi and said with an evil laugh, 'So, you're the 'Kakashi Sensei' I've heard so much about! You don't look that great!'

'Mya! What the heck has gotten into you?'Naruto asked.

You then turned to Naruto and said, 'So, you're the vessel for the Male Nine-Tailed Fox Demon! You must be just as weak as he is! Tell him this-'It's been a long time but, I can tell I'm still more powerful that you!' You tell him that ok!'

'What the heck is going on?'I said.

Then you turned to me and said, 'You must be Sasuke! I swear, if you make Mya cry, I **will** rip you to sheds! And you'll be sorry you were ever—'You stopped because Kakashi had put a seal on your left arm. The seal was suppose to keep the demon from taking over your body when you were sleeping or when you were angry, but it only lasts for one day."

"Oh…" Mya said sadly.

Sasuke, with his arms still around her waist, came closer to her and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry Sasuke."

"Why are you saying 'sorry'? It's not like it's your fault."

'Yes it is! She takes over, because I'm weak!"

Sasuke then held her close. "You're not weak! You just drop your guard when you sleep, everyone does!" Sasuke said.


	20. Almost There

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Almost There**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

Author's Note: Sorry if the chapters have been coming later. I'll explain at the end.

When night fell Sasuke and Mya set up camp. Sasuke started a fire and Mya pitched up a tent.

"I'll be right back." Mya said.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get some water."

"Just be careful." Sasuke said with a flicker of worry in his black eyes.

"Aren't I always!" Mya said with a laugh. Sasuke just did half smile. And with that said she disappeared.

Sasuke's POV 

After Mya left he just sat there stoking the fire and thinking.

'_I swear she can be a handful sometimes, but at least I don't have to protect her all the time, like I do a certain someone!' _Sasuke thought.

Then, he just stopped thinking about that and started to think about other things.

Mya's POV 

Mya jumped from limb to limb. She then stepped on a very thin limb, it snapped, and she land gracefully on the ground.

"Man, I'm not thinking tonight, am I?" She asked herself.

The problem wasn't that she wasn't thinking. It was that she was thinking too much about a certain someone, specifically Sasuke Uchiha!

'_I just can't get him off my mind! I mean, I love him, but I think I think too much about him! Is that a bad thing? I mean, he is the first boyfriend that actually treats me right!'_ Mya thought.

UUGGHH

"I think **TOO** much!" She said out loud, " My brain hurts!" She finally reached a small pond. She dipped the bucket into the pond, and ran back to camp.

Camp (When Mya got back)

"I'm back Sasuke!" Mya yelled to annoy the Uchiha boy.

"I know" He said acting annoyed.

Sasuke then looked into the bucket.

"That water looks disgusting!" Sasuke stated. The water was green with moss.

"OH! Oops, I forgot to purify it."

"Wait—What?" Sasuke asked, but he didn't receive an answer. He was also too busy watching Mya to even hear an answer if she gave one.

Mya had started to reach her hand into the bucket. She put her hand into the water; she finally stopped when the water was at her wrist. She said something, but Sasuke didn't catch it. And the water suddenly became clear as a crystal. Sasuke then looked up at Mya and Mya looked at Sasuke.

"Please tell me that's not a Genjutsu!" Sasuke said.

"It's not! Trust me. Ok, watch I take the first sip." Mya said a little annoyed. Mya then dipped her hand in the water and drank the water. Nothing happened for a moment, but then she grabbed her throat and fell to the ground.

"Mya! Mya! Are you alright? Wake up!" Sasuke said worried as he shook her lifeless body.

Mya then opened her eyes, grinned and started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm going to kill you, MYA!" He playfully yelled the last part with a smile.

Mya, at that moment, got up and started to run away, but the Uchiha prodigy quickly caught her by her waist.

"You suck!" Mya said with a sigh. With that said, Sasuke then leaned in and kissed Mya's lips.

"I'll take the first watch of the night, you go ahead and sleep for awhile." Sasuke told Mya.

"Just promise to wake me up!" She whined, although she knew he wouldn't do what she asked.

"I promise, now go! We're almost there ya know." Sasuke stated.

"I know." Mya said as she rolled her eyes and headed towards the tent. Once she was in the tent, Sasuke sat by the fire.

**Author's Note: **Ok, the reason(s) why I haven't been updating:

Lazy

No Inspiration

Things at Church

No Ideas as to what to write

Hope those reasons are good enough for you. If there not then go jump off a bridge. Just kidding, I'm not as heartless as Sasuke **_seems_** to be in the TV show. R&R please.


	21. Surprise Attack

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Surprise attack**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

Six hours after Mya fell asleep 

Mya crawled out of the tent, but when she was halfway out she noticed a pair of legs facing her. She followed the legs up and saw Sasuke.

"What are you doing up?" Sasuke asked as Mya stood up.

"That's a nice way to greet your girlfriend!" Mya said with a smile.

Sasuke then gently grabbed her arms and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"AAAWWW! How sweet, two lovers!" A strangers voice came. Mya and Sasuke then looked up into the trees. The stranger suddenly jumped down about seven feet in front of them. Sasuke immediately took out a kunai and was ready to attack at a moments notice. But somehow the stranger had gotten hold of Mya and was holding a kunai up to her throat. (He was back to where he was before he had grabbed her.)

"Give me the message you are suppose to give to the Sand Village leader! NOW! Or I'll slight your girlfriend's throat and you'll never see her again!" The stranger yelled.

Sasuke then pulled out the scroll.

"Sasuke NO! There's an easier way!" Mya yelled, as she looked at the scroll.

"I don't think there is, Mya I'm sorry." Sasuke said sadly.

Sasuke then threw the scroll and the stranger let go of Mya.

'_Letting me go? That was stupid!'_ Mya thought. Mya then rushed in front of the man and grabbed the scroll.

"Give it to me girl!" He yelled.

"Ok." Mya said as she did two hand signs. She then pushed the scroll into the man's body and he couldn't get it out.

"Better think fast! Or else that thing will blow you to pieces!" Sasuke said confidently.

The man was running his hands over his chest frantically.

"Ok, ok I give! Just please take it out of me!" The man screamed. Mya looked at Sasuke and he nodded in approval. Mya turned back to the man, did the two hand signs she did earlier, but in the reverse order, and took the scroll out and threw it in the air. After a few seconds it exploded.

"Idiots!" The man said. He started to run for Sasuke with kunai in hand. Sasuke, for some reason, didn't have time to dodge his attack and was sliced in the stomach. Blood was quickly spilling out of Sasuke's stomach.

"**Kit, do you need my help?"** The fox asked.

'_Yes, I need your help! I don't care if you take over my body for awhile, just save Sasuke for me please!'_ Mya thought to the fox.

Sasuke and the man then turned to Mya, because they started to hear growling. Mya eyes then turned crimson red with slits instead of pupils, her nails turned to claws, and her face grew very, very angry. She ran towards the man, who was now standing by Sasuke, and Sasuke was down on the ground clutching his stomach in pain. Sasuke looked up at the man and saw fear in his eyes, and then Sasuke turned his gaze on Mya.

Once she reached the man; her claws grabbed his shirt and slammed him on the ground.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll really leave if you don't kill me! I swear!" The man pleaded.

"**Why should I let you go? Give me one good reason! Because you weren't very trustworthy earlier!"** Mya yelled in the fox's voice.

The last thing Sasuke saw was the man being clawed to death and the last thing he heard were screams of terror, before he slipped into a coma. While Sasuke was in a coma, Mya literally tore the stranger to pieces. There were limbs everywhere, when Mya finally came out of her trance. There was also blood everywhere, even on her; she was covered from head to toe in the man's blood. She then ran over to Sasuke. He was lying in a pool of his own blood.

'_KITSUNE! I need your help one last time tonight!'_ Mya thought to the fox demon.

'**What is it you want?'** the fox answered.

'_I want you to heal Sasuke.'_

'**Why should I! He doesn't love you!'**

'_Yes he does, just heal him! Please! Heal him for me!'_

'I can tell you love him, so I will heal him. Just place both your hands, one on top of another, over his wound and I will heal him.'

Mya did as she was told, placing both her hands on Sasuke's stomach and the fox healed him.

'The only thing is, I can't take him out of the coma. I'm sorry, I'm just too weak right now' The fox sadly said to Mya and she retreated to her main cage in Mya's right heel. Mya just hung her head and sat right next to Sasuke. Mya then started to cry on his chest.


	22. Revived Memories

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Revived Memories**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

The next morning the Uchiha prodigy awoke with a wet shirt and something lying on his chest. He did his best not to move his body to see what was there. He found it was Mya.

Mya, for some reason, had the urge to wake up, but she also had the urge not to. She forced herself to get up though. When she lifted her head, she saw Sasuke's mesmerizing black eyes staring into hers.

"How long were you crying on me?" Sasuke asked, but Mya didn't hear him she too mesmerized by his eyes.

Mya's POV 

'_Those eyes! Just the sight of them—makes my— makes my heart stop beating for a short time. I've always wondered why I've never looked into his eyes and—now…I…know. I get so lost in his eyes, that I can't stop looking at them. Even if I force myself to look away I just—can't. They make me want to—' _Mya thought. And before she knew it her lips had crashed into Sasuke's.

Sasuke's POV 

(This is before the kiss)

'I want to shout out her name to get her out of this trance, but for some reason—I just can't. What is it about those brown eyes? I see every emotion in them right now, the emotion I see the most is love. Why was she crying on my chest last night? All I remember is her mercilessly killing this man and then I remember nothing.' Sasuke thought. But before he could think of anything else he noticed she was kissing him.

'Why is she kissing me? Is she glad to see me? Why? Why can't get her out of my head? Is she the one I truly love with all my heart or do I just like her for her looks? NO! I don't like her for her looks; I don't even like her! I love her with all my heart and I now realize I want to be the one she spends the rest of her life with and I'll never let her go no matter what.' Sasuke thought.

Mya pulled away and sat on his right side.

"How long did you cry on me last night?" Sasuke asked again.

"I only slept for an hour, so I cried on you all night."

"Oh, why were you crying?"

"I thought you wouldn't come out of the coma you were in."

"I was in a coma?! Hn."

Mya then looked away from Sasuke and said, "I admit it. I was literally **scared** you wouldn't come out of the coma. I've never been more scared in my life. The last time I was scared was the night Orochimaru finished off my clan."

**Sakura's and Naruto's POV**

**In the morning**

Naruto and Sakura were leaping from branch to branch.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled over to his teammate.

"Yea Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't said anything about liking Sasuke—oops!" Naruto said.

'I like Sasuke?!' Sakura thought.

"Oh yeah! I remember. I was one of his fan girls, I was totally obsessed with him!" Sakura exclaimed, "But what ever happened to my memories? WAIT! Mya took them from me and now somehow they're coming back to me! Next time I see Mya she's dead meat!"

"Sakura, when you see her don't do anything rational! You know she has Sasuke on her side." Naruto exclaimed.

**A/N: Wanted to leave you with suspense! Sorry it hasn't been updating a lot, but I've been busy, I have writer's block, and homework is taking up a lot of my time. R&R.  **


	23. Murder AND Suicide

The Crazy Things People Do

Chapter: **Murder…AND Suicide?**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

Before any of the ninja from the leaf got into the Sand Village…they met up with each other, and Sakura was literally screaming at Mya.

"Shut up Sakura!" Sasuke said sternly.

"You know Sakura…" Mya said coming from behind Sasuke **(he went in front of her to protect her rolls eyes like she needs to be protected )** "…Naruto over there has had a crush on you for a while now, don't you think you should give him a chance?"

"Why should I? You stole the only guy that I've ever liked!" Sakura yelled. Mya just rolled her eyes and walk through the sand village gates with Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi a foot behind. Then Sakura ran to catch up with them.

Later in the evening… 

Later the evening the four Genin and Kakashi were sitting around a table eating dinner, Sasuke was close to being finished and Mya was finished **(She never eats much anyways)**. Mya got up, put her dishes in the sink, and headed out of the dinning room.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Bed, why?" Mya replied.

"I was just wondering."

"Ok, night everyone." Mya said as she left the room.

"Why'd you ask her where she was going?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed.

"I was just wondering, I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to sneak out." Kakashi said.

"Oh, well we've had a rough trip here so I think she'll fall right to sleep." Sasuke said a little dazed.

Later that night around 10 o'clock 

Later that night around ten o'clock a mysterious figure walked toward a bed. Sasuke saw the figure; he or she was walking towards Mya's bed. Mya, who was sound asleep, did not notice anything, and then Sasuke saw the figure pull a kunai out and raise it above Mya's chest. Before Sasuke reached Mya's bed the figure had jammed the kunai into Mya's heart, when Mya felt the kunai first hot her heart she let a scream of pain, worry, and fear escape through her lips.

"NOOOOO!!!!!! Damn you Sakura!" Sasuke yelled to Sakura **(I bet you guys finally figured out that it was Sakura)**. Then Kakashi flipped on the light switch and Naruto woke up and ran over to Sasuke, Sakura, Mya, and Kakashi.

"Sakura…why do you always look for revenge?" Kakashi asked.

"MYA! Please can't the fox demon heal you?!" Sasuke was asking Mya.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but the fox can't…she can't heal a fatal wound like this, especially if it's to the heart." Mya said as her eyes started turning a dim brown.

"NO! Mya please don't go, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted you to help me resurrect the Uchiha clan! Please Mya…there's got to be a way to save you!" Sasuke was saying to Mya with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sasuke…" Mya said in a soothing voice, her eyes getting dimmer and dimmer by the minute, "Don't cry for me. It was my time to go. Remember, Kami makes everything happen for a reason…and I wasn't worthy to resurrect your clan. Have Sakura do it for you…she'd suit the job better."

"NO all I care about is YOU! I don't care about myself anymore, why do you think I'm always trying to protect you and keep you safe! And you are worthy to bare my children!" Sasuke said as he started to cry even more.

"But Sasuke…I'm not worthy for the Uchiha name…besides, I'm just a filthy orphan with a demon inside of her. Just think of what our kids would think…" Mya said her eyes changing to a dark gray.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!! You are worthy for the Uchiha name, and I don't care what our children would think…I don't care what anyone thinks! You're not a filthy orphan! You may be an orphan, but your not filthy! I don't care about the demon inside you, we can over come it, together!!" Sasuke said still crying.

"Sasuke…" Mya said touching his cheek tenderly, "I don't want to leave, but it's Kami will that I do…Sasuke?"

"Yes, Mya?"

"Will you do me one thing, it's kind of like my last will."

"First, tell me your will."

"My last will, is that I want you to do what makes you happy. After I die, I want you to marry the girl who you think would be best suited for the Uchiha clan resurrection." Mya said as her eyes turned into a medium gray.

"MYA! Don't you understand that you're the only one who's worthy of the Uchiha name and clan resurrection!" Sasuke said sternly.

"Sasuke…I said to marry the girl you think would be best suited for the Uchiha clan, that doesn't include me, I'm sorry Sasuke, but for some reason Kami just didn't want us to be together for the rest of our lives. Why can't you understand that? Or is it that don't want to accept it?" Mya said her eyes still dimming.

"Mya…Mya!!" Sasuke yelled, he then put his face into his hands, "I won't be able to move on to another girl, Mya you're the only one in this mixed up world that'll make me happy."

Then Mya sat up and wrapped her arms around Sasuke, leaned back and kissed him gingerly on the lips.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill your dream of resurrecting your clan, but at least you can still kill Itachi. Do that for me too, make all your dreams become a reality." Mya said, then she hugged him again.

Sasuke could feel her heart beat from her chest to his.

"Good bye Sasuke, I love you and I always will" Mya said.

"I love you too, Mya and I'll never forget you!" Sasuke said, after he was done telling her this…he felt no heart beat. Then he laid Mya back down on the bed.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke!" Sakura said in a cheery voice with a smile on her face.

"I **HATE** you!!" Sasuke said, then he stabbed himself in the heart with a kunai.

**A/N: Sorry about the ending…I kinda had a HUGE writer's block and I didn't know what to do. So, I decided to finish it with a murder AND a suicide! The conversation between Sasuke and Mya was a little tricky, but…I think it's ok. Give me some feedback; I'd like to know how well this ff went. So, R&R!!! Thanks! And by the way, I got my "FoxGurl" inspiration from a movie called Catwoman, it took me till the second time of watching it to get my inspiration. **


End file.
